1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel microbial hair tonic composition, suitable for use in maintaining the scalp and hair in normal condition. More specifically, it relates to a novel microbial hair tonic composition containing, as an effective component, cells belonging to species Staphylococcus capitis, or the crushed products, extracts, or the cultured products thereof, effective for preventing the generation of dandruff (or scurf) and itching in the hair and further for accelerating the growth of hair and preventing depilation (or falling-off of hair).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of hair dressings or hair tonics in the form of, for example, lotions, hair oils, pomades (brilliantine), liquid brilliantines, hair creams, and set lotions are heretofore available on the market. These hair dressings mainly serve as an agent for affording a fresh feel to the scalp, for dressing hairs, or depressing the damage of hairs. So-called conventional hair-growers or hair-restores for accelerating the growth of hairs are those which prevent or depress depilation, especially falling-off of hair in the vertex portion by female hormones (e.g., estrogens), or those which stimulate hair bulbs by peripheral nervous stimulators such as Capsicum tincture (capsaicin), Cantharis tincuture (cantaridin), Thujae tincture (hinokithiol), and Jaborandi tincture (pilocarpin). However, the effects of these conventional hair-growers are scientifically questioned from the standpoint of true hair growth acceleration.